


Transformations

by xax



Category: Azure Dreams
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock Transformation, M/M, PWP, Shapeshifting, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy is kind of easy for Beldo, and especially once he shows some non-traditional uses of his Monster Transformation skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformations

Guy slid lower down the railing, his ass sliding against the smooth tiled floor as his pants pulled up. He pulled a face as the knobby pillars dug into his back, but Beldo just laughed at him.

"What, like you think this place was really made for comfort?"

"Everything's so smooth, y'know?" Guy whined, smiling.

"You know what you're getting into if you insist on wearing those horrible flat-footed boots," Beldo countered, kicking softly at the soles of his boots.

"I do," Guy said, sprawled out boneless, too relaxed to put much effort into one of Beldo's theatrical arguments.

Beldo smiled at him, like they shared a joke, before he knelt down. He spread his knees on either side of Guy's ankles and leaned forward. "Should we get down to business, then?"

"You're so romantic," Guy groused. "and 'business' isn't what I'd call this," he continued, then stuck his tongue out at Beldo.

Beldo responded by crawling forward until he could push their trapped cocks together, lips just a fraction away from Guy's. "Quite a lot like pleasure," Beldo said against Guy's mouth, low and hazy.

They stripped each other, the action almost routine by now: Guy tugged off Beldo's belt as he pushed his jacket over his shoulders, then Guy stripped it off as Beldo started pulling up at the hem of his shirt— they were so used to removing each others' clothes.

Beldo leaned down, shoving his fingers into Guy's loosened pants to stroke against his stiff cock. "You need to get all this off before you fuck me," he positively purred into Guy's ears, now tugging outwards against his pants.

Guy huffed out an exasperated breath, already kicking off his boots so he could wriggle out of his pants. Astride him Beldo grinned, face half-hidden by hanks of blue hair, as he started slowly jerking Guy off, messing with him as he tried to work himself out of his remaining clothes.

"You're way overdressed, now," said Guy as he finally managed to kick the leg of his pants off his foot, "it's kind of cliched, but I think we both have to be naked for this to work."

"And whose fault is that, hmm?" Beldo stretched up, rolling his shoulders back so his cape (which Guy always felt was more hilarious than dashing) fell along his back, the thin cord keeping it tied on revealed against his bare neck. Guy reached up and unpicked the loose knot, even though that was playing right into Beldo's expectations.

"You wear too many clothes," Guy said, now fiddling with his tunic, "that's whose fault it is." He really did think Beldo wore way too many clothes— he was from the colder southern regions, obviously, but even after years of living here he still dressed like he was constantly expecting a winter snowstorm.

Under his loose, white tunic there was a small, thin undershirt, and under his baggy trousers he was wearing something like leggings or tights. His cock bulged outward from the thin, stretchy covering obscenely, his heavy balls and this shaft outlined prominently. Guy rubbed against his cock, then pulled him down so he could rub his cock against Beldo's.

"If you wore less, we'd be fucking by now, you know," Guy said, hopefully sounding conversational and not desperate with lust, as he ground their cocks together, grabbing Beldo's ass so he could press more tightly against him.

Beldo groaned lowly, rocking back and forth, hands grasped around Guy's muscled torso. He opened his eyes a slit. "That is—" and here he interrupted himself with a little groan as Guy tugged his cock away from his stomach, wrapping the fabric-encased length in his hand and stroking it, "—a rather persuasive argument."

Finally, Guy pulled down the top of his tights—or whatever—enough to let his cock jump out, the stiff length already shiny with precome at the tip. He stroked both their cocks together, squeezing a little at the tip to make Beldo hunch his hips forward, his breath hitching in little pants.

"You need to get those off before I fuck you," Guy said, still stroking their cocks as he stuck his other hand down the thigh of his leggings (or whatever), the fabric bunching up under his touch. Beldo made some grumbling noises but obligingly stood up, Guy releasing his cock as he stood, then tugged at the cloth rolled around his thighs, pulling it down his legs until it rolled off his feet. He tossed the bundle of fabric into the same loose pile most of their clothes had ended up in.

Beldo crouched down over Guy's erect dick and slid down, taking his entire cock in one smooth movement, his flat ass against Guy's thighs. Guy bucked upwards and groaned, and Beldo pushed himself up into a squat to match, toying with him. He reached out and grabbed at Beldo's dick, stroking it as he pulled Beldo down on his cock. Both of them were rocking their hips, driving Guy's cock into Beldo's ass as his dick slid against Guy's loose fist.

Beldo insisted on having control; whenever Guy would thrust up, trying to bury his dick harshly in his ass, his dick grinding down against his pubic bone, Beldo would pull himself up in perfect time, leaving Guy thrusting into air. Eventually he got the hang of it, letting Beldo toy with him, using his cock to mash against his prostate, his own dick stiff and red, ready to pop as Guy continued stroking it.

Guy could feel the stirrings of his orgasm in his guts, Beldo drawing it out into a long, agonizing spasm until Guy snapped his hips up, dragging down against Beldo's thighs so he could finally hilt his dick securely in his ass, spurting come deep inside.

Beldo came almost on command, his cock shooting off with no warning as he groaned softly. Wet strings of his come shot across Guy's muscled chest in a few spurts, Beldo knocking aside Guy's hand to milk his cock, letting the final dribbles coat Guy's belly.

Guy sprawled out, feeling boneless as Beldo effortlessly pulled himself off his spent cock. He seemed preternaturally full of energy, as always, even though Guy was admitting that at his age he could no longer go three times in an hour. Still, he watched Beldo as he arched back, popping something in his back with a sigh of pleasure as he stretched his arms out in front of his, fingers folded together, ignoring the thin threads of his own come across his belly.

"You ready for my turn?" he said, almost casually, and Guy could hardly resist shuddering at the sick little thrill that ran through his gut.

"I was thinking about... maybe the Grineut?" Beldo continued, before shaking his head, overly theatrical. "No, no, I know mine wants to fuck you all by himself— I'll make that his special treat, sometime." The thought of that, though, was enough to make Guy's limp cock twitch against his thigh— he'd seen the huge muscled brute that was Beldo's tame Grineut, and the thought of him slamming into his ass would probably be jerk-off material for weeks, especially knowing that it was going to happen— sooner rather than later, too, because despite his airs of reservation Beldo actually had no patience.

"I think I'll take my Battnel this time, actually." Beldo said inconsequentially, breaking Guy out of his growing fantasy. "You'd like that, of course." And then he smirked, again, making the same haughty, smirking face he always did, his glinting eyes half-hidden behind the mop he called hair.

He pulled out a faceted crystal from his pack, the Battnel inside looking like a tiny figurine. Without much ado he tossed it into the air beside them, incanting some alien phrase in the low, gobbling language of the monsters as he did so. The thing shone bright, then shattered in midair, the spectral figure inside barely visible at first, but becoming larger and larger rapidly. The light faded slowly around the beast, now full-size— towering over the both of them, in fact. It leered at Beldo, then glanced over at Guy sprawled out and redoubled its animalistic expression, revealing its canine teeth.

Beldo rolled his eyes, again muttering some unintelligible phrase as he patted the Battnel on his neck. It still kind of freaked Guy out, how he could talk to all the monsters. He knew they were sapient, sure, but the only familiar _he_ was actually capable of communicating with _words_ was the one who had bothered to learn to speak _his_ language.

It probably had something to do, also, with how Beldo didn't have to use the magical collars all the other monster tamers used. The Battnel's wide, muscled neck was unadorned, just like the rest of his body.

Beldo and his Battnel were still gobbling back and forth at each other, practically ignoring Guy, lying with spread legs and a half-hard cock right on front of them. One of the first things he'd had to learn about Beldo, really, was how willing he was to ignore people in favour of monsters.

The Battnel, on the other hand, kept stealing little glances at Guy, staring down but looking away whenever Guy made eye contact. His thick erection started to peek outside his body, the smooth teardrop-shaped hollow on his crotch spreading out as his thick cock pushed out. Already it was pretty huge, and once Beldo was wearing him it would be absolutely titanic.

Without much forewarning Guy could see, outside whatever conversation he was having, Beldo leaned forward and threw his arms around the Battnel's shoulders, kissing deeply along his canine skull until he reached his panting mouth, their tongues meshing wetly together as Beldo started his fusion.

It still kind of freaked him out to see Beldo's monster fusion right in front of him. The Battnel went all stretchy, like his hide had turned into rubbery leather. He warped and distorted, limbs turning into lumpy pseudopods as Beldo's magic worked across their bodies. The roughly-spherical lump that had been the Battnel arced out long, thick tendrils, wrapping around his hips.

Beldo let out a low groan as the whole mass hit across his stomach and crotch, new features already starting to form. The Battnel spun ropes across his stomach and legs that pulled taut and merged into him, leaving his skin transmuted into the blue leather of his hide. Beldo was lithe, thin and well-muscled like a dancer, but underneath his new hide muscles bulked up, becoming huge and prominent.

His hard cock was completely covered in the still-writhing mass of Battnel flesh, and as Guy looked on structure started to emerge there, too. The bulges of flesh firmed into a thick cylinder, then became a dappled red as it firmed further. His new muscles strained as his cock filled out, jutting straight out from his body, as thick around as one of his legs.

Balls as thick around as his head slowly emerged from between his legs, hanging down in a hairless, wrinkled sack that grew until his huge balls were almost as his knees, his skin looking taut as they hung loosely.

Beldo staggered forward, unable to keep his balance with this new immense cock. It bobbed up and down as he moved and that brought him to his knees, his cock slapping down across the floor with a wet smack. Beldo hissed and groaned at the contact and his cock spurted out a thick rope of precome all across Guy's legs.

And still it grew, tightening rapidly until it was hard flesh, jutting out obscenely from Beldo's crotch. It was gigantic— of course, because a full-grown Battnel was at least three the weight of an adult human, and even with a lot of that going towards Beldo's newly-strong legs and abdomen there was still more than enough left over to construct a cock usually seen only in nightmares (or in Guy's case, fantasies).

It was monstrous, nothing at all like a human cock or even much like the smooth, slick red cock the Battnel usually had. It had a blunt, round tip that thickened smoothly along the shaft, until the base, practically as wide as Beldo's scrawny hips. It was mottled along its length, pink-red near the tip turning into white near the base, with an abrupt shift into dark blue Battnel hide near the base.

His cock spasmed like a living thing, which it technically was, and a thick dribble of pearly precome poured out from the tip like a faucet. Beldo struggled to his feet, barely capable of standing. He had to grip his cock with both hands and pull it up, arms straining to just keep his balance. His legs were spread wide and his hips were canted backwards. All the muscles along his stomach and hips were in sharp relief, anchoring his cock to his body with all their strength. And even with his newly-muscular legs Beldo still trembled, almost incapable of standing.

"So, Guy," Beldo said, in two short pants. "Think you're up for this?" he said, still futilely trying to lift his cock up enough so that he could step forward. It was drooling out precome in ropes, and his hands were slipping back and forth, like he was accidentally giving himself a handjob.

But like he even had to ask; even on their first time, when Guy was kind of terrified of Beldo's magic, he'd gladly swallowed the absurd Troll length he'd worn, then. So he just jerked his head back, beckoning, and spread his legs, raising one up so Beldo could clearly see the tight, closed pucker of his ass.

"Of course," Beldo said, his grin revealing _his_ new preternaturally sharp teeth. He fell to his knees heavily, his cock bobbing up and down violently, splattering them both with his constant streaming precome. He tried to crawl closer and was foiled by his oversized balls, drooping down below his knees and anchoring him to the ground. Still, he managed to get close enough that the tip of his cock smeared against Guy's ass, leaving behind heavy dribbles of precome.

Beldo reached forward, having to practically lie down on top of his absurd cock to reach, and pressed his fingers against Guy's asshole. He was used to this, but there was no way he could take his cock without some warm-up. Still, he _was_ used to it, so it wouldn't take that much— Beldo pushing his fingers inside his ass, practically ladling his precome into his ass until it was positively drooling out.

Sure, further inside he'd still be tight and unprepared, but the low burn was part of what got him off, and by the time Beldo was that far up his ass he'd be overflowing with his precome.

It was pretty much rote at this point, but that didn't mean his breath didn't come faster when Beldo worked his fingers inside him, or that his heart didn't speed up when he finally pushed the tip of his cock up against his asshole, precome already spurting into his wide-open ass.

Guy groaned and huffed as Beldo rocked against him, his balls sloshing back and forth against the smooth floor. Beldo pulled him closer, spearing him on his mammoth erection. Guy's cock thickened against his stomach, still limp but thicker as Beldo started pulling him back and forth, his cock far too large and heavy for him to properly thrust into Guy. He obligingly pushed himself towards Beldo, bracing his muscled arms against the railing and forcing his red and swollen ass down onto Beldo's massive cock.

With a surprising lack of effort, his ass flowered open to take Beldo's cock, his muscular ring stretching like rubber to take the bloated, animalistic shape inside. Beldo uselessly thrust upward, his cock skidding roughly forward, his balls sloshing against Guy's ass. Still, they had something like a rhythm going now, Guy pushing out against the railing to take Beldo's cock almost to the root, Beldo lurching forward, his balls dragging against the floor, followed by Guy pulling himself back, Beldo hunching back to let the barest amount of his cock pull out.

Guy kept pushing and pulling himself, the blocky muscles in his arms contracting as he pulled himself to the railing, wet slobbery trails of precome leaking from his ass, followed by arcing his hips up and pushing his ass down along Beldo's immense length, fucking himself on the improbably-sized cock.

Beldo was stuck, his balls so huge and weighty they mired him in place, his cock so immense and pendulous he had to rely on Guy to fuck himself with it. He was spurting precome like a _hose_ , the wet stream of it pushing against Guy's guts, so much of it coming out it spilled back down his length and seeped in wet streamers from his ass, slicking down their thighs and absolutely covering his balls in their slick effluence.

Beldo didn't have much staying power like this, Guy knew from experience— the sensations coming at him through the monster fusion were just too strong. After just a few minutes of him fucking himself on Beldo's cock, the tip of it deep in his guts and his ass spread as wide as it could go, near the base, he could see the telltale signs of Beldo's immanent orgasm. He was biting his lip, hands clawing at Guy's sides, eyes vacant and staring at him, at the wet, slopping river of precome already pouring out of his ass around his cock.

Beldo tried to thrust forward: his balls, absolutely coated with slick pre, slid across the tiles. With so little friction, he almost had enough leverage to push his mammoth cock into Guy, trying to plant his slick, precome covered feet against the wall and _shove_. He overbalanced, hands sliding up to Guy's chest to steady himself even as his cock let out its first huge spasm, actually _pushing_ them apart, his cock sliding halfway out of his slick, overstuffed ass as the huge muscle twisted in his guts.

His come sprayed out with such force it was like someone had punched him in the stomach. The heavy blasts of come saturated his guts, filling his insides and eventually overflowing, even as Beldo kept pumping more into him. It flowed down, squelching wetly along his dick until it gushed out his ass, hot thick streamers slopping wetly from his ass, even the massive girth of Beldo's cock not enough to hold it inside him.

Guy grunted as he stroked his own cock, slick and dripping with Beldo's fluids. He shot off too, just a paltry few streams that splattered across his chest and stomach, the last remnants drooling across his hand and coating his tangled red pubic hair even as Beldo kept unloading inside him, the thick layer of come pooling underneath them both, coming up to spill wetly across Guy's back.

Shudderingly, Beldo started trying to pull himself out, the slick come giving him almost no leverage, his feet slipping in the thick puddles and leaving him stuck. Guy hoisted himself off his spurting cock, bringing most of the huge length out of him before he ran up against the railing. Still, Beldo managed to slide himself backwards, his cock emerging almost frictionlessly from Guy's wide-open ass, still pouring out heavy streams of come.

The fusion started coming undone almost before Beldo was clear from his ass, as he was still shooting thick streamers across his ass. It was almost like he uncoiled, his cock winding apart like a spiral peel, his huge balls pulling away from his body just a moment ahead of the brawny muscles on his thighs and abdomen.

The warped shape of the Battnel reformed as Beldo fell back, panting still from his orgasm, his real cock still hard, a thin long stream of come hanging from the tip.

Guy pulled himself up into a sitting position, his back completely coated with Beldo's load. His ass made a went slurping sound, come still oozing out in thick streams as he sat up. He looked over at Beldo with half-lidded eyes, who was leaning heavily against the outer wall of the palace, his feet starting to slip in the spreading pool of come. Even the Battnel looked tired, his expression dazed and his hands limp against his side, his cock— much smaller than the one Beldo had worn, but the same basic form— hard and dribbling as well, more thick come still pumping out to splatter wetly on the floor.

Beldo gobbled and clicked something, breathlessly between pants, at the Battnel, who responded in kind. They started talking again, again mostly ignoring Guy sprawled out on the ground. Beldo let out a short little laugh after a few more exchanges, though, and looked over at Guy. "He says he wants to fuck you now, just by himself."

Guy let out a little grunting laugh. "He's learned a lot from you, then, hasn't he." He stood, though, ignoring the slobbery strands of come now drooling down the back of his thighs. "I'd be glad to take him up on it... but maybe later." He shrugged, the movement turning into a slow rolling of his stiff shoulders. "We've gotta do some actual exploring on this trip, after all."

Beldo grinned in response, already gobbling something to the Battnel. It looked disappointed, but nevertheless turned to Guy and stroked his cock, thick lines of come still dripping from the tip. Beside him, Beldo made a little gesture at the Battnel, and the shape of the stasis crystal started to form aroung him even as he got really into it, stroking his hard cock, milking out thick lines of white come mixed with translucent precome. When the facets finally sealed around him, freezing him in place, he had his head thrown back, both his hands spread across the huge length of his cock, wet strings frozen as they drooled in long lines down his dick.

"Well, that's one monster I'm not going to be able to take out in polite company next." Beldo said as the crystal started shrinking, reducing the Battnel to figurine size again. He looked over at Guy, "That just means you need to fuck him sometime soon, though." He grinned, like he somehow manipulated Guy into it, instead of being his parter in perversity. "Maybe I'll bring out my Grineut then, too? They'd both like that."

Guy grinned, tired. Getting fucked like that always took a lot out of him, but the thought of having both that Battnel and Beldo's gigantic Grineut out, standing over him with their cocks hard... it was gonna be fun. "C'mon, get dressed," Guy just said, smiling, "we really do haveta get something other than fucking done today."

Beldo rolled his eyes as he reached for his clothes— thankfully, far enough away that the slick pool of come hadn't ruined them "Yes, yes. I know. You've got a water crystal with you, right?" He grimaced at the slick mess that was smeared across his feet, although that was far more minor than the heavy wet slop of come across Guy's back and still dripping down his legs.

"Yeah, of course..." Guy reached out for his bag, fishing through the few items he'd been able to bring with him. "Let's get going fast," he said, right before he activated the crystal, sending rain cascading over their bodies and washing them clean— not to mention healing the ache in his ass and back. "I got a feeling we could get up to the thirty-fifth floor this trip."

"Yeah, I know all about your 'feelings'," Beldo responded, already pulling his tunic on over his underclothes. "They're always wrong."

Guy let out a sarcastic little burst of breath. "I'll show you wrong. Let's get going!"


End file.
